Iron Legacy
by Jake456
Summary: Lost in another universe, Andrew found something interesting and a new thing to fight for
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS series or the Marvel comics or the Marvel Zombies series.

Timeline: After the Marvel Zombies left Earth but before the mutants of asteroid M land and Season 5 finale of BtVS.

Prologue

Andrew walked across the ruined city; he didn't know where he was but he that didn't like it. He looked around confused, it looked like New York but there was nothing here other than rotting skeletons and ruined buildings

Vision stood in the area where the zombies had left him, they were gone now; Wanda was gone and they had killed each other for the last bit of meat in the city no one was left, no one at all in this empty city, he still couldn't move but something activated his sensors but was it a human or zombie?

As he began to scan he sensed a heartbeat and it was erratic, the human was frightened but it was coming closer.

Andrew frowned as he was walking, this place was scary and it was getting dark and even scarier, he was jumping at every sound but this city was so empty, so quiet other than the sound of crumbling buildings.

A voice caught his attention, it was over his radio, the one Jonathon gave him for his sixteenth birthday, he heard, "Come to me human, quickly. I shall guide you to safety."

Andrew frowned, he probably should go that way, it was someone at least as he walked towards the place.

Vision activated the Kingpin's former base of operations lights so the human could see, as he turned his sensors towards the sound of movement he spotted the human, a very young human; sixteen, seventeen years old if he missed his guess.

As Andrew got into the building, his heart pumping, he closed the door behind him and sighed with relief, as he walked in he said, "Umm, hello?"

"In here," a voice whispered, "Come boy, hurry."

Andrew walked and he saw some sort of machine in pieces, the robot looked at him and smiled, almost. It said, "Greetings, I am the Vision and you are the first life form that is not undead or being brought here as food that I have sensed in months but the zombies are gone I believe, how did you survive?"

"Umm," Andrew mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Explain," Vision said, "Please and I shall explain to you."

As they exchanged information Vision cocked his head and said, "Interesting, a random dimensional convergence, it linked our two different realities."

Andrew nodded and Vision cocked his head and said, "Andrew, you must survive, I failed too much, far too much and now you have appeared, this world has little left but plant life."

"Umm, you're sure the zombies aren't around, right?" Andrew asked.

Andrew sat down confused and a bit scared and Vision said, "Sleep Andrew, it is safe here, the zombies are gone."

Andrew tried to sleep but he couldn't, he once he woke up in a cold sweat and looked around, he thought he heard something but Vision assured him that his sensors had detected nothing.

"Umm," Andrew said next morning, "Umm, I want to go home, I really want to go home."

"Understandable Andrew," the Vision said, "But I do not know how to get you home unless you have a working knowledge of interdimensional portals or how to build them," at Andrew's blank look the Vision sighed, "I suppose not, do you know magic?"

Andrew suddenly smiled, "Yeah, I know magic, umm, demon summoning. I uhh summoned flying monkeys but not much else."

The Vision frowned and said, "Then you must learn technology, that is the only way. I shall guide you Andrew and teach you."

Over the next few months the Vision taught Andrew everything it knew of technology, Andrew scrambled across the ruins of New York City and into Stark International to take pieces of the technology that the Vision decided once Andrew managed to carry him to the building, they would make their home there as it was safer plus very well lit, Andrew was far too nervous but perhaps in this case he had every right to be uneasy.

Vision even taught Andrew standard self- defence techniques plus fire arms training, of course his guns were energy based which Andrew found to be cool as he would use them to clear the bodies and pieces of flesh he found.

Andrew was grateful for the people who had grown gardens of vegetables as they were the main sources of his food.

One day as Andrew crawled around the ruins of a building that Vision had called four freedoms plaza, Vision told him about the team here, they were great heroes and even greater monsters when they were infected by their team leader: Reed Richards.

As he explored the building he found two small skeletons and nearly vomited.

Vision stated, "Sue and Reed Richard's children, they were consumed by Jennifer Walters."

Andrew looked down and said, "I think I'm going to be sick, I mean they were heroes and you said they kept their intellect and stuff like that right?"

"Correct," Vision stated, "This confused me as well, I observed that the, as you would state, "good guys" show sorrow and concern over the lives they had taken to feed themselves, Peter Parker was one such individual though as I believe he had no qualms about J Jonah Jameson."

Andrew shuddered as he managed to get the Fantastic four's computer working again, the computer showed him a video recording of Reed Richards giving some nutty speech about spreading the gospel as he was trying spread the infection to other universes.

He shuddered and muttered, "Wow, I really don't want this thing coming to my universe."

Vision pondered Andrew's words and decided that Andrew was correct, this contagion could not spread farther than it already had, Andrew could aid him in this, no, Vision corrected himself, would aid no matter what, he had seen the devastation of the contagion and they would find a way to combat it.

Andrew looked at the computer as the files downloaded, his heart started to beat fast and his fertile imagination was creating shadowy images of the dead rising and eating him, he could almost feel the teeth at his flesh and nearly screamed when the machine signalled that it was done

As Andrew made his way back to Stark International he looked at the setting sun and ran back, fearful of the dark, he knew there was no zombies, no bad people but this empty city was scary even if he had a friend like the Vision.

Vision watched as Andrew ran back into the building, he didn't agree with Andrew's irrational fear of the dark as the city was empty; there was nothing here to harm him other than the ruin itself.

Andrew got in and said, "Umm, hey, I got the files you wanted."

"Indeed Andrew," Vision stated, "And again I must tell you that the zombies are gone, they have been gone for months, though it has been closer to a year now."

Andrew sighed and said, "Keep the lights on tonight, okay?"

"Of course Andrew," Vision said as he watched Andrew go to sleep, after he was sure that Andrew was asleep he turned the windows off and went back to work.

'But first,' he thought, 'I will work on a gift for Andrew.'

The next month was boring for Andrew as he continued to scavenge supplies from local stores, Vision watched as Andrew brought back dried fruit and seeds and thought, 'Wise, those would aid him greatly,' as he watched Andrew plant them in a makeshift greenhouse, plus he had gotten books and video game systems too, as well as the information that Vision thought was important.

Andrew shuddered as he saw the days shorten and it was starting to get chilly too, the dark city caused him to shudder, he wasn't sure about this as he had been here for months. He liked the Vision guy, who was being super cool in trying to help him get home, but as he watched the first flakes of snow fall over the darkened city he had watched those stupid DVDs over and over again but even he was started to get bored of them.

One day before Christmas, or at least Andrew assumed it was Christmas, Vision called him to the main lab and said, "Andrew, this is a present for you, I believe you will like it."

Andrew saw a huge package on the table and smiled as he saw that it was wrapped up like a Christmas present, he rushed towards it and tore the wrapping off and saw a suit of silver armour with blue lights on it.

Vision suddenly asked, "Do you like it Andrew?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said as he looked at the armour, "It looks cool."

"I created it for you Andrew, it is keyed to your mental signature so no one else can wear it, please put it on."

Andrew looked around for a switch to open it up and jumped back in shock as it opened up, Andrew looked at it warily and Vision said, "Please put it on, it won't hurt you."

As Andrew put on the armour he found that it fit him perfectly, as he put the helmet on his head the optical circuits lit up and a blue HUD showed up showing his vitals, he looked around; it didn't look as heavy as he thought it did.

"This is so cool!" Andrew yelled happily as he ran around giggling.

"Tomorrow," the Vision said, "I shall begin training you in how to fight with it and use its myriad weapon systems in combat situations."

The next day Andrew woke up and looked at the armour, he heard Vision state, "Andrew, I developed this armour with multiple weapon systems and defence, you will need to learn to use all of them."

Throughout the winter months Vision trained Andrew hard using Tony Stark's holographic projectors to train him in the use of the weapons, plus to make the portal device.

Vision found Andrew had near perfect aim with weapons, most likely thanks to his video games, but he was overeager to use them so this hyper streak would have to be tempered.

Andrew was amazed at the technology involved, he had guessed that this scary world would had been at his level of technology but this armour was beyond even his world's tech.

One day as Andrew was trying the flight systems he looked at the dead city below him and wondered what had it been like with heroes flying or swinging everywhere, as he headed home he saw a shape moving in one of the windows, panicked and was about to fire when he heard the Vision state, "Andrew stop, it is just me, I've finally rebuilt my body

Andrew got in and saw the Vision walking towards him and he looked good, the Vision stated, "Andrew, my original plan was to let you go home alone but now I would like to go home with you, we would work together to protect your planet."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I guess so, I've guessed that you wouldn't want to stay here and you are like my friend."

The Vision said, "We should go now as I have finished the portal, please collect what you would like take with you."

Andrew nodded, he was almost giddy and he bet that Jonathon and Warren would be so jealous of his super cool new friend and armour, he ran off and collected the things he wanted to keep and as he rushed back he saw the Vision finishing the final bit of the portal.

The Vision opened the portal up and said, "Andrew, I've found your universe's quantum signature and you need to go first to make sure it's safe."

As Andrew jumped in the Vision smiled, he began working on the portal to make sure it would self destruct five seconds after he left, he wondered if his new crusade would be good for Andrew as the boy was so young but he supposed that if he was there to protect and guide then the boy things would be alright, he had downloaded the information for the computers of this world so the history and technology would never be lost.

He walked through and said, "For your legacy's my friends, I'll guide and mold this boy's body and mind to something greater than whatever destiny had chosen for him, he shall be our legacy to the multiverse."

TBC

How should Andrew's experience in the city of the dead affect him? Should Andrew appear before or after Sunnydale's collapse? How will the Vision take to the new universe? What crossovers would you like to see: Smallville, Young Justice, Justice League, Stargate or other? How should he use his new technology?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter and I don't own the Justice League or the Young Justice series.

Chapter 1

Andrew looked out over the small town they had found themselves in, his eyes haunted by fear and confusion, he was seventeen but three years had passed here but only a year passed for him, Vision had no idea but added that time might've flow faster in his own universe, Andrew knew that he should be at least twenty now but he was still seventeen physically.

Vision sighed as he worked on some computers, 'The technology in this reality is not as advanced as his own universe, but not far behind,' he thought. He looked at Andrew and said, "There is a school here, perhaps you should consider going there."

"No," Andrew said, "I'm comfortable, here I think I'm not ready for people talking or laughing or touching each other."

"You stare at the sky," Vision said, "As if you expect a flash of light to come deliver your death and the death of your world Andrew, this isn't good for you."

Andrew looked down and said, "Yeah, I know."

"It is a nice day Andrew, go to town," Vision said, "I want you to go out explore, making friends. Andrew, go now."

As Andrew left he looked around at the sky and sighed, 'It's kind of pretty,' he thought as he walked out

Vision sat and looked at the information he found about this Justice League it intrigued him, they seemed almost as good as the Avengers but he assumed he was biased as Andrew had expressed no knowledge of them or the Justice Society while they were in his own universe, why didn't Andrew know about them? He had a theory about the town Andrew lived in but he wouldn't conjecture on such things, yet. He walked down to the basement of the abandoned building they lived in and looked at the new suit of armour he was designing for Andrew; he figured that a few extra enhancements wouldn't hurt the new suits.

Andrew walked by himself looking around the town, in the four months they had found this town he refused to go out, preferring to stick to himself and Vision, he hadn't even learned it's name, all he knew is that is was on the east coast.

He was walking across a street when someone grabbed his shoulder and said, "You should be in school son." He looked around and saw a cop looking at him harshly.

No Andrew said as he tried to get away from the man no leave me alone

Andrew struggled while the cop took him to the school, he didn't want to bite him or anything but he was about to when the cop finally dragged him to the Principal's office and left him there. Andrew looked around, his eyes wide with fear when the Principal looked at him and said, "So, playing hooky?"

"No," Andrew babbled, "I'm not from town, never been to your school, just let me go please."

"I'm afraid you have to go to school young man," the Principal said harshly and realized that when Andrew flinched at the words he had to find out what was going on.

As he walked to the class escorted by the Principal he looked at the kids who all looked at him, the teacher tried to get him to tell himself but Andrew refused to talk to anyone and sat down.

'The voices,' his mind whispered, 'Too much noise, too many people talking, I almost miss the zombie universe with the silence that was only broken by the Vision's talking to me, I am so uneasy right now being around people.'

After the class Andrew shuffled out by himself while trying to make sure no one would try to talk to him, thankfully he kinda knew how to avoid attention, when someone came up to him and said, "Hey, you're new here too?"

He stared at the bubbly girl and backed away when she said, "Hi, I'm Megan and this guy is Connor," she stuck her hand out and looked at him expectedly and frowned when he ran away.

She looked at Connor and said, "I did right? No telepathy and anything like that, just the human way."

Connor shrugged watching the boy run down the hall and frowned, 'He's terrified of being touched.'

"Well," Megan said, "I'm going to have to try harder."

After school Andrew avoided being hounded by a few teachers who were concerned about him and ran towards the building he was living in, he smiled as he got into view of the building and got in the building's comforting silence enveloped him and said, "Umm, Vision, I'm home."

The Vision floated up through the floor and said, "Hello Andrew, you were gone longer than I thought you'd be."

"They forced me to go to school," Andrew said, "It was traumatising; I think I'm going to stay here for now on."

No Vision stated you need this you need human companionship this might be good for you

Andrew shuddered and Vision sighed, "But it is your choice, I won't force you to go outside again if you don't want to."

"Good," Andrew said as he walked upstairs to his room and went to sleep.

The Vision frowned and went back to researching, he knew nothing of caring for an teenaged boy especially one so damaged as Andrew, 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'I should not have been so honest with Andrew about the day the infection came to my Earth, it had shaken his thoughts and ideals.'

'Therapy perhaps? But,' the Vision thought, 'I'm not the one capable of giving Andrew the help he needed, I will have to find a therapist because Andrew barely sleeps and he ate and drank like a bird.'

'This will not do,' Vision thought though he knew Andrew needed friends and perhaps a family, he quickly hooked up to the internet and looked up for any mention of Andrew's family but there was nothing, he attempted to look up his friends and families and found nothing but a message in government circles of something called the IWC which Jonathon was part of. He quickly broke through, what was by his standards, the firewalls and found out that Jonathon Levinson was what they called a Watcher, he quickly downloaded what he felt were relevant files, including phone numbers, 'Perhaps this will help him.'

The next day Andrew woke up and sighed as he pulled the covers over himself and said, "This seems like a staying in bed day."

Vision walked up and said, "Andrew, I've been able to track your friend Jonathon down, I even got a number so you to talk to him."

Andrew frowned, "No, I'm not sure he'd like me anymore, I mean we were friends but I don't think he'd even remember me, so there's no need to bother him."

Vision frowned and floated through the floor, he decided that he should find out what Mr Levinson thought of this so he told Andrew that he'd be out for an hour or so.

At an isolated area he grabbed one the so called smart phones Tony had created and used it to hack onto a network and dialled the number he had downloaded.

Jonathon was sitting down to a midnight snack when his phone rang, he quickly grabbed it, thinking that it might be one of the slayers he was responsible for and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr Levinson," a cool sounding voice came over the phone, "I would like some information about you and Andrew Wells?"

'Andrew?' Jonathon thought, 'I haven't thought of Andrew in years.'

He said quietly, "Andrew's dead, he's been dead for three years."

"How?" the Vision asked, "And the truth please," and listened as Jonathon began his story.

Jonathon thought back to the day the skies opened up; he and Andrew had just picked up a new spell book and Andrew was chirping. "Let me see, let me see," hopping around to try to get a look at the book when the sky began to split apart he panicked and grabbed Andrew and they ran into a crowd, Andrew was panicking, asking what was going on and Jonathon's annoyance at Andrew that he pushed him away, he felt bad as he saw Andrew fall into one of the open portals. He told the Vision all that he remembered.

The Vision whispered, "You pushed him into a portal by accident?"

"Yeah," Jonathon said, "I've been wracked with guilt ever since, I've tried to find him by opening my own gates but nothing."

The Vision flew back to the building and saw Andrew looking out the window while Jonathon talked to him.

Andrew said, "Hi Vision."

Jonathon's heart went into his throat, 'It was Andrew's voice,' he yelled, "Let me talk to him, right now."

"Of course," Vision said and handed Andrew the phone.

Andrew looked at the phone and said, "Who's this?" He pulled back as he recognized the voice and said, "No, I don't wanna talk to you."

Vision sighed as he took the phone and said, "Forgive him please."

"What's wrong with him?" Jonathon asked in an angry tone, "He loved to talk to me?"

The Vision gave him a very edited tale of what happened to Andrew and Jonathon mumbled, "So in that hell dimension only like a year had passed?" Jonathon muttered, "Shit! He's like still seventeen? He should be at least twenty right now, I could totally sue for custody and take care of him."

"No," Vision stated, "This is not what he needs now. This was a mistake Mr Levinson, I am sorry to disturb you. I shall not call again."

"Wait, let me talk to Andrew again," Jonathon said panicking.

"Of course," Vision said handing the phone to Andrew.

"No!" Andrew said, "I don't wanna talk to him, no, no, no, no, no. Don't make me talk to him. Vision please, I don't wanna talk to him."

Jonathon's heart broke; he needed to help Andrew and this Vision guy? He didn't trust him, what if he had kidnapped Andrew and was doing things to him?

The Vision sighed and said, "This was a mistake Mr Levinson, it might be best if you stayed away from Andrew, please understand that this is the best, for now."

Before Jonathon could say a thing the line went dead, he got up walking around nervously, he had to save Andrew and they could deal with the consequences later, he and Willow could magic Andrew here but he collapsed, he needed something of Andrew's and he lost everything that belonged to Andrew when Sunnydale collapsed.

As he sat in the kitchen looking down at his feet he began to try to keep back the tears, he had gotten over Andrew's supposed death, hell Buffy made him go to therapy plus Willow assured him that Andrew wasn't in hell because she checked for him, ever since her actions in pulling Buffy out of heaven she checked everything.

Buffy came in followed by Oz, they looked at him and Buffy said, "Jonathon, what's wrong? The minis destroy your comic collection again?"

Oz raised an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong Jon? We're your friends."

"Andrew's back," Jonathon said, "From wherever he was and he doesn't want to talk to me, he must hate me." Buffy went to try to calm Jonathon down, Jonathon frowned and said, "He needs me and this guy's kidnapped him and turned him against his friends or just me."

"Then," Buffy said, "We'll save him and get him help Jonathon, it's as simple as that."

Meanwhile Andrew sat in the building in Happy Harbour and said, "Why did you call him?"

"Because I felt that it was necessary for your mental wellbeing," Vision said, "And why didn't you tell me he pushed you into the portal?"

"Because it was my fault, I was holding him back, I usually did when we hid from the bullies, it was my fault they caught us and he'd mouth off to protect me, he got hurt bad one time," Andrew said, "And besides he didn't mean too, it was human nature; people were panicking and I wasn't as good at running and climbing back then as I am now."

"You have improved much," Vision said, "From the frightened lost child I met. For your own sake Andrew seek help and perhaps, at this school, make a new life, new friends and, when you're ready, we'll look for your old friend."

TBC

Note: The two people Andrew meet in school were Miss Martian and Superboy.

The Scoobies will pop up later in the story.

Andrew has popped into the Young Justice season one.

When should Andrew meet the Justice League and company? How should they meet? Who should be the first to get through Andrew's shell?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 2

'Vision sometimes sucks, making me go to school,' Andrew thought as he walked to the school, 'Telling me that I have to go to school,' it had been a week since he had talked to Jonathon, or more like he screamed and said no, he didn't want to talk to him, he supposed he hurt Jonathon but Andrew didn't need him messing up his new life.

As Andrew walked into the school he noticed a few of the students avoiding him but he didn't mind, it suited him to be alone. He saw one of the teachers suddenly approach him and say, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said managing to avoid be grabbed the man and disappeared into a group of students.

'Damn it!' Lucas Carr thought, 'That kid needs help, I've been worried about that kid since his appearance in his class at least a week ago and not one word other than "yes sir, no sir," out of him.'

At class Andrew simply read the text book and did the test but refused to be brought into a discussion with anyone.

Megan looked at him concerned, she decided that she'd be his friend as it looked like he needed one, she'd find him at lunch.

When lunch came Andrew managed to scramble up a ladder on the side of the school and sat on the roof the school looking at the sky, he sighed as he ate the sandwich Vision had made for him.

Megan looked for Andrew and asked, "Where is he?" She looked at Connor who was looking around and said, "On the roof, he's eating up there."

"How'd he get there?" Megan asked, "I mean really, why's he on the roof?"

"Let's find out," Connor said as they went to the back of the school and both flew up quietly behind him.

Andrew, unaware that he was being watched, decided to look around at the school, it looked nice but he wasn't sure, still it was starting to get a bit easier now when he heard a, "Hi."

He stared in fear and shock, how'd they find his hidey hole? It was that girl, he mumbled a, "Hi," and stared at them.

"So, I'm Megan, if you remember and this is Connor."

"Umm, hi, I'm Andrew."

"Andrew," Megan said, "Nice to meet you, though I have to say that eating on the roof a bit odd."

"Umm, don't like being around people," Andrew said, "No offence, roof's just the quietest place in the school.

"Yeah," Connor said, "Until the teachers find out and call the fire department and the police."

Andrew looked down while Megan sat next to him and talked to him about things when a flash of light filled the sky, Andrew dropped his food and stared at the sky almost hypnotised.

Megan frowned and said, "Totally didn't notice the thunderstorm, come on Andrew, let's go to the cafeteria," she touched him and he panicked and started to mumble, "A flash of light and a ripple through the clouds," over and over again.

Connor picked Andrew up and said, "Let's get him off here, lighting isn't good for people."

Megan frowned, she knew that telepathy was bad to use on humans without their permission but she wanted to find out what was scaring him, she looked into his mind and saw New York City but it didn't look like the New York she had heard about; it was in ruins, there were dead bodies in the street and it was so quiet, she stopped and said something in the Martian language.

After they got inside Andrew calmed down and said, "Umm, Connor? Could you let me go?"

Connor nodded, put him down and said, "You're alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said as he ran off.

Megan frowned, "I don't think he's alright, especially with what's in his mind. He needs help or a friend."

After school Andrew ran in the soaking rain, telling himself that it was just a thunderstorm, just a thunderstorm. When he got inside his home he ran downstairs, the Vision saw him and said, "Good afternoon Andrew, did you have a good day at school?"

Andrew shrugged and started to pant, "There was a thunderstorm, I saw the flash of the light and thought."

The Vision sighed and said, "Andrew, it's going to be alright, it is just a mere thunderstorm," the Vision watched Andrew calm down and said, "Andrew, would you like to see something?"

Andrew nodded and the Vision took Andrew downstairs and showed him a new suit.

Andrew pointed at the dark gray armour and asked, "What's this?"

"This is the War Machine Armour," Vision said, "I downloaded all of Stark's technical readouts; the War Machine armour is meant for heavy support and it has weapons, a lot of weapons."

Andrew ran over and said, "Can I try it on, please?"

"Of course," Vision said as Andrew put the armour on.

"Now Andrew," Vision said, "For certain reasons I've made sure that your weapons are under my control."

Andrew jumped up and said, "I wanna get this thing in the air," Andrew ran outside and said, "So, umm, can I do it now?"

The Vision nodded and watched Andrew fly off into the clearing sky; he did not know what to think right now.

As Andrew flew in the War Machine armour he mused about it; it was heavier than his other armour, probably with the weapons on it, but he didn't like the colour choices; dark grey and red lights, it made him look kinda evil.

Andrew heard the Vision say, "All systems seem to be working quite nicely, you can come down now, if you want of course."

"No way," Andrew said, "I love my armour and I love flying, I haven't been able to do it since I got back to this dimension."

Vision smiled, this was the first time he had heard Andrew being at least happy since they came back to his own universe.

As Andrew flew around he realized that this town was kinda cool and it was relatively quiet too. He landed gently on the school roof and watched the last bit of the clouds disappear and saw the sunset; he frowned as he sat back and watched the sky for a moment.

Vision called him and said, "Andrew, do you want to come home?"

Andrew sighed and nodded when he saw something happening at the mountain near the town, Andrew's sensors picked up some sort of fight and he heard Vision say, "Andrew. You must investigate it; it could be anything but we should investigate."

"I, umm, guess so," Andrew said as he flew towards the mountain, he frowned, 'What's going on at the mountains?" As he neared the mountain he saw a green girl lifting a rock at a person in an odd outfit but she was being joined by a group of kids his age or younger.

Megan heard the roar coming their way; she and the team looked up and saw a gray robot with red lights over its body showing up.

One of the villains pointed at him and said, "Whose side are you on?"

Andrew looked around, almost panicking, when he heard Vision's voice say, "The group in front of you are members of a gang run by a man called Bane, they are hyped up on a drug called Venom."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said as he turned on the gang members.

The Vision said, "Aim to wound, not kill, these people dislike brutality."

The gatling gun on Andrew's shoulder moved of its own accord and started to fire, causing the gang to jump for cover.

One of them rushed towards Andrew and punched him, laughing and saying something about real men not needing toys to fight.

Andrew frowned, that guy hit hard.

"Now," Vision said, "Use your repulsors."

Andrew nodded, aiming his hand at the man and shot a low level pulse which caused the man to fall down, he gulped as he looked around, 'The gang guys are retreating, hopefully,' he thought when the guys they were fighting came up to him looking confused, some curious.

"Hey," a green girl called out, "You're a good guy, right?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "I'm, umm, uhh…"

"Avenger," Vision whispered, "Your name is Avenger."

"Umm, Avenger, yeah that's it," Andrew said, "And who're you guys?"

"Avenger?" Megan said, "Cool, you just starting out? I've never heard of you before, you must be new."

Andrew suddenly flew up and said, "It's nice to meet all of you," and flew away as fast as he could, going near subsonic speeds

Robin frowned and said, "I'm going to talk to the league, maybe they have information on this Avenger guy."

Wally smiled and said, "Did you see that hardware he had? It looked like he could start a new world war with it."

When Andrew got home he ran over to the bathroom and vomited, the Vision smiled and said, "You should've stayed, they might have been able to help you."

"Umm, not ready for that," Andrew said, "And geez, drugged gang members? I could've killed those men; I mean that armour is a war crime."

"Perhaps it is," Vision said, "But I'm not sure yet, but you did conceal your flight path, right?"

Andrew stared blankly and said, "What?"

"Ah, then we may have guests soon," Vision said, "I shall prepare, what we will tell them about us?"

Andrew frowned as he sat down uneasily, wondering how this would go, he didn't know much about the league other than what Vision told him, he sighed.

Bruce frowned as he and Clark walked to this abandoned building that was probably Avenger's secret base, Clark was concerned about the amount of weapons on that suit and Bruce found himself curious about the technology, it was very different from other powered suits, more advanced.

Clark opened the door and froze, this wasn't a secret base, someone was living here.

Bruce walked over and saw a half-eaten sandwich and glass with a bit of milk in it.

"Hello," Clark called out, "Is someone here?"

Clark pointed downstairs and whispered, "I hear a heartbeat, and it's rapid."

They walked downstairs and saw someone walking towards them, the red, green and yellow man smiled and said, "I was hoping to have this conversation when Andrew was ready but this will have to do."

Clark stared intently at the man and said, "You're a robot?"

"Android please, my name is the Vision and I would like to talk to you."

"Were you created by Avenger or someone else?" Bruce asked, "And where is Avenger?"

"Please do not be offended. Andrew, come out," Vision said, "They will not hurt you."

Bruce hissed when he saw the slender young man come out, looking at his feet.

Andrew looked up and said, "Umm, hello, I'm Andrew Wells."

"I'm Batman and you know Superman, right?" Bruce asked, "Do you know the Justice League?"

"Not well I think," Andrew said while softly moving towards the Vision.

"Andrew," Vision said, "Please go rest. I will talk to our guests, alone."

Both men looked at Vision who said, "I am sorry but Andrew right now is easily stressed, distracted and, I might add, uneasy around super powered people but indeed he may be uneasy around all people."

"Why is he so uneasy?" Clark asked as he heard the young man's heartbeat steadily increase.

"There is no easy answer," Vision said, "A number of factors and I am not sure if I can quite discuss them with your illustrious group yet but suffice to say I am Andrew's family right now, I have not been able to contact any member of his family."

Bruce frowned and said, "He's young isn't he? Seventeen or younger, right?"

"Seventeen," Vision said, "We did the math for that, he was with me for about a year before we came here and he found out that three years had passed in this universe, he was quite upset."

The two men looked at each other and Vision added, "Andrew needs help that I cannot provide, I will stay with him and teach him how to use his armour system but I cannot provide him what he needs right now; he needs friends and family, can you two help him?"

TBC

Should Andrew be taken in by the Justice League? Should the Scoobies show up soon?

Please rate and review.


End file.
